


Dogwood

by Fabwords



Series: Bewitching The Wolf [1]
Category: Bewitched, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes from a big witch family on his mother's side.  Derek has been dating him for a while now and they have just moved in together.  In a world where supernatural beings naturally avoid each other, a witch dating a werewolf was not something that made families happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> WIP - Not sure how long this will be, depends on how you all like it. 
> 
> I do not own the charactors of Teen Wolf or Bewitched just playing with them.

Derek was use to strange events in his life, however arriving home to be greeted by screeching wall of smoke in the shape of a dragon was a new one.

“What the hell is going on here?” He asks through the dragon cloud.

“We’re just playing ‘Dungeons and Dragons’” Stiles giggled from the centre of the room where he was sitting with his friend Scott and a blond woman Derek didn’t know. The three were leaning over a game board, a plethora of dragons, knights and swords all carved from smoke dancing around their heads.

“I don’t think that is how you play it.” Derek points out.

“It’s how we play it.” The blond woman informed him.

Stiles jumped to his feet to greet his boyfriend, the dancing game pieces immediately breaking apart into a string of smoke that poured down into a small pot in the middle of the game board. “How was your day love?” He asks Derek, kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Ok I guess.” The older man answers, “So, who’s your new friend then?”

“Oh sorry, um you remember Scott and this is my cousin Lydia.” Stiles held his hand out to the blond. “Lyd, this is Derek.” 

“Yes, the werewolf.” The blond woman offered a wide fake smile.

Returning a tight smile Derek retorted. “Actually I’m the Alpha.” 

“Awww, good for you.” She retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Although humans were mainly unaware of the supernatural beings that shared the world, the creatures themselves were well aware of each other. Mostly the different species kept to themselves, easier than having to deal with various cultural differences and physical threats that may arise. So a werewolf dating a witch was considered unwise by some and totally shameful by others. The majority of Stiles’ family were horrified when the news that there dearly departed sister’s boy was consorting with a werewolf. 

Stiles’ Dad was different. You would think being human, a widowed parent and the town Sheriff, it would have been hard for him to accept Derek but Sheriff Stilinski could see just how much the werewolf loved his son, and how happy they made each other. 

He did his best to convince the witch side of the family to leave the boys alone and just let them live their lives. Although the clan had agreed to allow the pairing, they still kept a hands-on approach to monitoring the couple, calling and visiting often. 

Derek understood there concern, after all it was an outsider that killed most of his entire family years ago. The Alpha had decided long ago that he would do anything to keep his mate happy, so he put up with the monitoring and unannounced visitors into their home, however inconvenient. Tonight was indeed inconvenient.

Derek looked to his boyfriend. “Stiles, can I see you for a minute in the kitchen.” 

“Rot roe.” Scott whispered. He had been a friend of Stiles for years now, as the only human in the group he usually tried to keep well out of any supernatural posturing, but the occasional Scooby Doo reference really just had to be made. He liked Derek and the werewolf seemed to appreciate his loyalty to Stiles, so it was all good.

“Look how long are they going to be here for?” Derek got right to the point.

“Not sure, I mean Lydia only arrived an hour ago, why what’s the rush?”

“Have you forgotten the pack meet tonight?”

“Shit, yeah I guess I did.” Stiles looked sheepishly at his lover. “Anyway it’s no problem, I’ll just take Scott and my cousin out and you can have your meeting in piece.”

“Can’t you just send her away?” Derek asked in a fierce whisper.

“Aww babe, do you really need me here, I know the guys all love me, but it’s not like anything is happening at the moment.”

“Well actually,” Derek started as he rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign of nervousness.

“Oh my god, what’s happening now!” The teen threw his hands in the air. “What is with these creatures, can we not have just one month without some crazy interloper crashing through the place.”

“Yeah that would be nice.” Derek murmured, thinking of the constant witch parade that had become his life. “No it’s nothing like that.” 

“What then?”

“Well,” The Alpha took a deep breath before plunging in, speaking fast so not to stop. “The pack would like to offer Scott the bite, bring him into the pack.”

Derek wasn‘t afraid of Stiles, yes it was true that Stiles could remove his head with a well timed guillotine spell, but Derek was just as dangerous to the boy, he was stronger, faster and more experienced. It’s wasn’t fear, just a low tension anxiety, the sort that any husband, boyfriend or lover feels when they have suggested something that their partner apparently didn’t like. 

It had been a few moments and Stiles still hadn’t responded to Derek’s suggestion, and he was refusing to even make eye contact. Now Derek was more than anxious, he was afraid, afraid of getting ‘The look’, that look that spells death to any relationship, or at least a night on the couch. “Stiles? Baby?” Derek pleaded moving towards his mate.

“Don’t.” Stiles held his hand out to stop the Alpha coming any closer. “Why? You know what, don’t bother, I don’t even want to know. Come on guys we’re going out!” With a wave of his hand the boy was gone, along with Scott and Lydia. Derek sighed, walking out into the lounge he nearly tripped over the abandoned board game. “You could at least clean up your mess.” Derek shouted to the ceiling, totally unsurprised when it too disappeared before his eyes.

 

Several hours later, a very drunk Stiles was dragged into the apartment by his buddy Scott. “Shhhhhhh.” Stiles hisses loudly into his friends face.

“Dude, your shoosh is way louder than my footsteps.” Scott argued.

“Where the fuck have you two been.” With a flick of a light switch, the Alpha suddenly appeared before the pair, hands folded across his chest and an ‘I’m not amused’ scowl on his face. “Well?” 

“Shhhhhh.” Stiles demands again, “You’ll wake Derek.”

“Oh my god, just how drunk are you?” The older man asks. “What did you give him?” He turns the questions to Scott.

“No way man, you are not putting this on me.” Scott snaps angrily, dropping his friend non too gently onto the nearest chair. “One minute I’m sitting on your floor, next I’m sitting in a bar on a fucking cloud.” Putting his hands up in surrender he walks to the door. “A cloud man, like floating gods know how high above the ground, mother fucking cloud, do you realise just how fucked up that is?”

Derek sighed in defeat. “I’m sorry Scott.”

“That’s OK, I mean we’ve been friends for a long time so I’ve seen my share of weird shit, but that was …” He shivered a little before squaring his shoulders and facing up to the werewolf, “I don’t know what happened between the two of you tonight, but you better fix it man and fix it quick.” With that the door closed leaving Derek alone with Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles remembers the night before.

One of the really nice things about sleeping with a werewolf is body heat. It was like cuddling up to a man sized water bottle, a water bottle made of firm muscle and soft skin and that hugs back. This is why most mornings Stiles will be found sprawled across Derek’s body, his long arms and legs wrapped around him like a koala up a gum tree.

 

This morning was no different. Stiles woke slowly, his arms tightening around his boyfriend in an appreciative hug before letting go to stretch and fully wake. Waking up next to Derek was one of Stiles favourite things, especially when he finds Derek awake and just looking at him, like he was that morning.

 

“Hey babe.” Stiles croaked. “Whatca doing?”

 

“Nothing, just wondering how sick you are going to be today.” Derek wondered as he brushed his knuckles lightly across the boys face. Smiling at the look of confusion that danced across Stiles face he explained. “You really tied one on last night, thought you might be a bit hung over.”

 

“Oh god,” Stiles winced, “I’m so sorry I flaked out on you last night.” Derek eyebrows raised in a non-committal gesture. “Thanks for carrying me to bed.”

 

“I didn’t, you made me sleep on the couch and you took yourself up to bed.” He chuckled lightly at the look of horror on Stiles face, apparently appalled at his own actions. “You didn’t leave me down there for long, one minute I’m on that stupid couch, next minute I’m in bed with you. I was going to play hard ball and go back to the couch, but you were all naked and snugly, so..” 

 

“Well thank goodness we ended the night together.” The witch breathed into his wolf’s neck. “I’m sorry though, I shouldn’t have stormed like that. I guess my life just gets complicated when my family are around.”

 

“Yeah I get that.” Derek sighed.

 

“So… are you mad.” Stiles asked quietly.

 

“No, not mad, I was just worried about you. I’ve never seen you so drunk, but you don’t seem to be suffering this morning though.”

 

“Witches Brew, all the fun of alcohol with none of the consequences.” Stiles quipped.

 

“Well I wouldn’t go that far, there are always consequences.” Derek responded as he slipped out of bed and started pulling on his thin grey training pants.

 

“I thought you weren’t mad.” Stiles sat up to watch is boyfriend get dressed, it was inappropriate time to perve on your lover but dam, Stiles was only human, well sort of.

 

“I’m not, but your friend Scott wasn’t very happy when he left here last night, seems being flown onto a cloud for drinks wasn’t what he had planned for his evening.” Sometimes Stiles amazed himself at how bad a friend he could be a times. “Maybe you should give him a call.” Derek called over his shoulder as he headed for the shower. 

Derek didn’t see the hurt that fell over Stiles’ face when he mention Scott’s name but he did hear the lie in his voice when he answered.

 

“Yeah sure, I’ll go see him after breakfast.” 

…… 

_Stiles jumped to his feet to greet his boyfriend, the dancing game pieces immediately breaking apart into a string of smoke that poured down into a small pot in the middle of the game board. “How was your day love?” He asks Derek, kissing him lightly on the lips._

“Ok I guess.” The older man answers, “So, who’s your new friend then?”

“Oh sorry, um you remember Scott and this is my cousin Lydia.” Stiles held his hand out to the blond. “Lyd, this is Derek.” 

“Yes, the werewolf.” The blond woman offered a wide fake smile. __

Stiles held his breath for the angry response that was surely coming from his boyfriend. For a moment Stiles thought that Derek was so mad that he just couldn’t speak, but no that wasn’t the problem. “OK, out with it Lydia, why’d you freeze him.” Stiles asked turning to glare at his cousin. “Oh my god, you froze Scott too, this is not cool, you let them go right now.”

 

“Oh calm down cuz, it’s just for a minute.” Lydia was circling the older man now, running a hand lightly across his impressive chest, Stiles slapped her hand away and shot her a warning gaze. “OK fine, no petting the pets.” The witch held her hands up in mock surrender.

 

“Clearly you are here to deliver a message, who is trying to break us up this time?” Stiles demanded, arms crossed and standing protectively between his cousin and his lover.

 

“I am not a message girl.” Lydia sniffed, “I come all this way just to spend some time with you and this is what I get.” She pouted, sliding a glance at the boy and smiling to herself at the uncertainty she saw in his face. “Look, I was just hoping to talk with you alone before Dogwood got here.”

 

“It’s Derek.” Stiles retorts. “OK fine, just give it to me, say whatever you’ve come to say and unfreeze my friends.

 

“Of course.” She purred. “OK , now just remember I only tell you this because I love you.” Stiles rolled his eyes but gestured her to continue. “Well, I this may be news to you, but I have a werewolf friend myself.” 

 

“Really? A friend? Since when?”

 

“Since, well, a while, well not a actual friend, but I do know her, anyway that’s not the point.” She started pacing around Scott then, resting a hand lightly on his head. “Well when I mentioned that you were dating that one,” gesturing towards Derek. “She told me that she knew of him, and that it was common knowledge that he liked to recruit troubled teens into his pack.”

 

“He gives them a better life.” Stiles said, jumping to his boyfriends defence.

 

“Oh, I’m sure he does.” Giving Stiles her most winning smile she continued. “That’s not the news part, apparently there is one boy in town that he has been keen to bring into his pack for some time now, and apparently he has some sort of special werewolf potential that would make the pack undefeatable. If they get this one, they will be able to move to a bigger town and take it over. Now I didn’t think much of it until tonight when you introduced me to your little friend here, because she said his name was Scott McCall, surely there can’t be too many Scott McCalls in Beacon Hills.”

 

Stiles stared at his cousin for a moment then just laughed, a loud belly laugh, he may have even slapped his knee, such was his mirth at such a ridiculous tale. “Lydia, that is the biggest pile of horse crap I have ever heard.”

 

Lydia was not one to be intimated, not even by laughter, she stared her cousin down. “Well if you have finished insulting me and my attempt to help you then perhaps you might like to get yourself together so I can unfreeze these two and be on my way.” 

 

“Oh now don’t go away mad, I know your mother probably put you up to it.”

 

”Whatever, if you rather believe Dogwood over your own flesh and blood.”

 

“His name is Derek and frankly, yes I trust him completely.”

 

Lydia didn’t say word when Stiles stormed out of the kitchen ten minutes later, just smiled to herself and popped the three of them out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

First stop was a quaint little beach bar in the Rivera. “OK spill. What did Dogweed do?” She asked, gesturing to the bar tender for two rounds of scotch.

 

“Derek.” Stiles corrected automatically. “It seems you were right after all.” 

 

“Oh cuz, I really am sorry.” The blond patted Stiles knee awkwardly, she really wasn’t the comforting type. “So he said something about your little human pet then?”

“He’s not my pet Lydia, but, well yeah.” The young witch suddenly looked around him. “Shit, where is Scott? Where did you send him?”

“Oh give me a little credit, he’s right here.” She said holding up a small purse that exactly matched her outfit.

“You turned him into a bag!” Stiles hissed.

“No silly , he’s in the bag.” 

“Must be a bit cramped in there.” 

She scoffed, flicking the purse open to reveal a small Scott shaped figure, almost obscured by a whirling mass of tiny white dots surrounding it. “He’s fine; I have him his own atmosphere.”

“You always were an over achiever when it came to spells.” Stiles sighed and downed his drink. “Can we get out of here, I need some real drinks.

Cloud Nine was typical of your other realm clubs, filled with mostly witches and a scattering of humans, the odd alien and of course a staff of genies (they live to serve, it’s like a calling for them).

Styles and Lydia carved a quite nook for themselves off to the side of the main crowd, close enough to see tonight’s performer (Lady GaGa is never to be missed) but far enough away that they could talk.

“I can’t believe that he has been using me all this time.” Stiles slurred, a little tipsy from the tall witches’ brew he just downed. It was powerful stuff.

“I know,” Lydia soothed.

“I mean, I actually can not believe it.” Stiles mutters, not really paying his cousin any mind.

“Yes it must be hard.” Distractedly looking around for a better conversation.

“Derek is my world.”

“Oh for goodness sake cuz, forget Dogwood and move on.

“It’s Derwood, no shit Derek, it’s Derek.” Stiles cried before a look of calm came over him. “You know what, it is Derek, I love Derek, I don’t care why he’s with me, just as long as he is.” Stiles gave his cousin a sad smile. “Sorry Lydia, I’m not leaving him.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I love him.”

“Ewww, all this love talk is turning my stomach, tat a cuz.” The blond gave a tight smile before flinging her arms up and disappeared.

“Hey what about Scott.” Stiles called out to the atmosphere. “Thank you!” He called again when his friend appeared beside him, looking dazed but unharmed.

“Dude, what the fuck happened to me?” Scott demanded to know.

“Well me and Derek had a big fight, Lydia put you in her purse, Lady G is on fire tonight and now it’s time to go home.” He explained.

“Wait, what? Lady Ga Ga’s a witch?” Scott asked astonished.

“No of course not silly.” Stiles giggled. “She’s just an alien.”

__________

 

After an unusually quiet and tense breakfast Stiles did a quick clean up and mentioned he was going over to Scott’s. Again Derek thought Stiles might lying, usually he can tell straight away, Stiles is a terrible lie and you don’t need werewolf senses to detect the nervous twitch that accompanied every lie, but this was different this was a definite skip in his heart beat every time Scott’s name is mentioned.

“Stiles,” Derek reached out to pull his boyfriend onto his lap, Stiles resisted so Derek just held his hand. “Are you OK? Are we OK?” 

The younger man smiled tightly at him and squeezed his hand lightly before letting go, but when he answered Derek could hear the truth in the steady beat of his heart. “Its fine Derek, I love you.”

Stiles did go and see his friend, shame faced and un-surprised when Scott just stood in the doorway asking what he wanted instead of letting him into the apartment.

“I’m so sorry you got caught in that mess last night man.”

“Are you?” Scott asked, there was no way he was going to make this easy for his friend.

“Of course I am, no man needs to spend time in a woman’s purse.” Stiles tried to joke.

“What do you want?”

“Come on Scott, let me in buddy, I really need to talk to you.” He was not above begging for forgiveness, he had done it many times. To be fair, Scott had to beg forgiveness on many occasions as well; most involving cancelling guy nights for a certain girl named Allison, but whatever, this was their usual. “I brought breakfast burritos” He added holding up a greasy bag.

“Well in that case…” He said stepping aside and snatching the bag away from his friend as he moved past him.

“Look Scott I wanted to talk to you about Derek.”

“Of course you do.” He mumbled around a mouthful of burritos.

“It’s just that, well, if you want to say yes to him then well that’s Ok with me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know,” Stiles said making chomping motion with his mouth. “The bite.”

“Still no idea.”

“Come on man, Lydia told me all about it, how Derek’s been trying to get you to take the bite so you can be this amazing, pack saving were-hero.” Scott just blinked at him. “Really it’s cool man, I know you keep saying no because you don’t want to upset our friendship, and that maybe the only reason Derek is with me is cause he wants you, but I’m OK with it, really.”

“Dude, listen to me very carefully.” Scott grabbed his friend by the shoulders to face him squarely. “That. Never. Happened.” Stiles look of confusion was starting to clear.

“Ok, are you thinking this through now?” Scott asked. “Is it possible that your cousin lied to you.”

“Oh my god.” Realisation, embarrassment and then anger played across his face. “Fuck me, I’m … I’m….”

“Yep, you are an idiot.” Scott said to the empty room, his friend already zapped back to his own place.

\------------- 

“Derek, I’m so sorry.” Stiles babbled, suddenly appearing before his startled boyfriend.

“Jesus Stiles, I asked you not to pop up like that, you going to give me a freeken heart attack.” Derek said as he clutched his chest. “Is that what you’re sorry about?”

“No, I thought, well Lydia said …. and then you said …. then well …” The boy’s babbling stopped and he took a breath rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding his lovers gaze, suddenly realising how hurt Derek was going to be when he realised that Stiles hadn’t trusted him. 

“Right, you want to start that again, but using all the required words this time?” Derek suggested, his sense of unease from this morning returning tenfold.

Derek listened to his lover explain the whole story, from Lydia’s story, Stiles assumption all the way though Derek remained quiet and still. When the boy finished talking he looked at the man he loved, held his breath and waited for the outburst. What he wasn’t expecting was an outburst of laughter.

“Oh my god Stiles, how could you believe a story that ridiculous?” Stiles could see that under the mirth Derek was a bit hurt, he vowed to himself that he would fix that later. 

“Wellll …..She was very convincing.” Stiles pouted. 

“Come here.” Derek held his arms out to his love which Stiles fell into happily. “My beautiful idiot.” The werewolf said affectionately. “Next time, just ask me OK?”

“OK, but don’t worry there won’t be any next time.” Stiles announced, nuzzling into his lovers neck.

“Yes there will be.” Derek gently cupped Stiles face forcing him to meet his eyes. “Your family is a part of you, they will always be a part of our life, and I’m fine with that, you should be thankful that they care about you, that you have them.”

“Hey,” Stiles mirrored Derek, moving his thumbs gently over the rough stubble along his jaw. “You and me, we are family. You’re mine and I’m yours.”

“Yes Stiles, yes you are.”


End file.
